


A Feather Goodbye

by AshaS



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Darktown, Drabble, Emotional, F/M, Kirkwall, Sad, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaS/pseuds/AshaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**small spoiler alert for my current project "running in circles"**<br/>Oswald is finally in Kirkwall to see Anders, and Anders confronts her about her spies on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Feather Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A Drabble I've had in my stuff for what seems like month because I didn't post the 1st chapter of the actual, original, story. It was my answer to the prompt: "I just told you I liked you but now I’m shy and say “never mind, forget it” and why are you looking at me like that?"

“Why did you send someone after me, Ash?” Anders said soft, and calm, putting a hand on Abeline’s shoulder. “You put a lot of people in danger. You and me, included.”

"Because… Well, because I care about you.” Abeline said, holding back tears. “I missed you. You were my only friend in the circle… and,... and,” Anders looked slightly confused, as she stuttered. “And… I love you.” She exclaimed, finally spitting it out.

“What?” He blinked, convinced that he misheard.

Abeline blushed, stalling for a moment, knowing there was no going back, now. “I always have, I just... Didn't want to say anything. But, never mind. It doesn't matter. Just forget it. You-you could never feel the same.” She looked down as she she began to turn around with shame, while attempting to hide the tears in her eyes, and the shakiness of her voice. “It was stupid. I shouldn't have said anything. I’ve always been just a little kid to you. That little apprentice who sat in the library all day. You never… We never...”

Anders quickly turned her around, and stared into her eyes with a serious, yet caring face. “Listen,” He said, lifting her chin to meet her eyes. “You are the nicest, most caring person I’ve ever met. You were the one to help me after Karl left and I had been thrown in solitary confinement for a year. You did everything in your power to make sure that I was okay, and I have never had anyone who cared about me like that.” Abeline wiped her eyes, and looked at the slight smile that flashed onto his face for a short moment. “Not since I was dragged away from home by those blighted Templars when I was 12.”

He pulled her into a tight embrace that even though it hurt, she never wanted to let go, because she knew that this would likely be the last time he let her follow him. “I don't want to leave again.” Tears began to roll down her cheeks again, into the feathers of Anders’ robe. “I don't want anything to happen to you...” The shakiness in her voice surfaced again, as she whispered, “You're the only one I care about, now.”

"I care about you, too,” Anders stated suddenly, causing Abeline to pull back slightly from their tight embrace.  
“You- you do?” She stuttered with a look of disbelief and awe, mixed with a bit of lingering sadness..

"Yes, I do. I care for you a lot. That's why I came back to get you in Kinloch Hold so many years ago, risking recapture to set you free. I care about you a lot, but anyone I love gets hounded by the Templars, and I know both you and them enough to know you wouldn't hold out in a fight against them. You are a powerful mage, yes, but the Templars here aren't like the ones back home. They don't follow the rules. They kill mages, and make others tranquil out of cold blood and without cause. I already lost Karl to their treachery. I'm not going to loose you too.”

Abeline could see the spirit inside of him as his anger with the Templars rose. He needed to be away from here. “Are you sure you won't come back with me? I have a nice place surrounded by trees. Templars avoid it like the blight. Yeah, it's in Orlais, but it would be just us and the occasional members of my organization…” Her eyes filled with sympathy, “You don't have to stay here. Sure, my house is no estate, but it's better than the sewers… Please.”

Anders looked at his old friend with a slight sadness and sighed. “I’m sorry, Ash, but they need me here.”

Abeline looked at her friend, saddened by his refusal at the offer. “Will you, at least, write?” She asked, attempting to cling to this small bit of hope.

"I’ll try my best.” Anders answered, pulling her back into the hug. “And can you stop sending spies?”

Abeline smirked, “You know I can't do that.” She laid her head on her friend's signature feathers, and sighed.

“Well, if you can't stop sending them, perhaps send someone who will blend in more than a Tal-Vashoth? That one makes my patients nervous.” He sighed, almost chuckling.

“I suppose I might could handle that,” answered Abeline, with a smile, as she closed her eyes. She tried to memorize this moment. The warmth of the hug, his strength, the feeling of his feathery shoulders on her face… She didn't really want to remember the smell of the sewers, but she wanted to hold onto it forever.

“Farewell, my friend.” Anders said “I’ll write you as soon as I can.”

“I’ll miss you, Anders.” Abeline kept her eyes closed, in sadness, before letting go to leave her old friend. “Stay safe.”

And just as they part ways once again, she realized that a feather had come loose, and stuck in her hair. She thought of returning it, but decided against it. Because, now, in that small black feather, she had something more than stories and memories... She had something that was him.


End file.
